philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
DWLS
DWLS (97.1 FM) - currently branded as Barangay LS 97.1 - is the radio station broadcasts a OPM, and Adult Top 40 (CHR) format. It is owned by Radio GMA Network Inc. (RGMA, a subsidiary of GMA Network, Inc.) in the Philippines. The station's studio is located at the GMA Network Center, EDSA corner Timog Avenue, Diliman, Quezon City. while transmitter is located at Barangay Culiat, Tandang Sora, Quezon City. History 'DZXX' (1955–1975) It first aired in 1955, when Uncle Bob opened the DZXX-AM 890 kHz station, the first pop music station in the country on AM format. '97.1 WLS FM' (1975–1992) On February 28, 1986, a few days after the EDSA Revolution, The Giant 97.1 WLS-FM was born and CHR format is introduced. 'Campus Radio 97.1' (1992–2007) When GMA was renamed as the "Rainbow Satellite Network" in the early 1992, the station was reformatted on April 30, 1992 as Campus Radio 97.1 WLS-FM. This was to target teens & early adults. Its notable programs were the longest-running program on the station, "Top 20 at 12": where the top 20 songs of the day were counted down in the mold of BBC Radio 1's The Official Chart Show at noontime, and "Campus Aircheck", an institution of sorts for aspiring DJs to get hired by Campus Radio, touted as "the first school on the air". 'Barangay LS 97.1' (2007–present) On February 14, 2007, listeners bade goodbye to Campus Radio 97.1 WLS-FM as RGMA, through its head Mike Enriquez, launched 97.1 Barangay LS Forever!. It now carries the Hot AC format is with on-air personalities speaking only in Tagalog (especially the timechecks), and playing mass-based music forms and music popularized by GMA's stable of recording artists, a 100% turnaround from the former Campus Radio format. Despite Campus Radio's dominant ratings performance in the pop category, GMA's FM radio sales unit failed to sell the format. With consistently low sales figures, this paved the way for Mike Enriquez to successfully persuade the network's upper management to agree to shift WLS to a seemingly more profitable "masa" format. Last January 16, 2008 at around 6 pm, the station launched its new tagline, Ayos!, which is also the tagline for RGMA's provincial Campus Radio stations. That same day, almost all of the station's current jocks who were also from the former Campus Radio format, and after years of loyal service to the GMA Network, were summarily dismissed by Mike Enriquez and replaced unceremoniously by jocks from RGMA provincial radio stations as well as jocks from other masa stations. Choosing to ignore the veteran staff's improving ratings, Enriquez deemed them unfit to take the format to number one overall in the masa ratings game. On January 17, 2011, facing competition with the latest masa stations, the new tagline "Tugstugan Na!" was launched and the station adapted the "crazy fun" sound brand in the market. Mike Enriquez was replaced by Glenn F. Allona as program director/station manager, aiming Barangay LS to bring back the focus on the staple of FM Programming which is music. Last February 17, 2014, Barangay LS 97.1 was rebranded with reformatted programs, new jingle, a new logo & a new slogan called "Isang Bansa, Isang Barangay". Incidentally, 18 provincial FM radio stations owned by Radio GMA formerly named as Campus Radio (including 99.5 RT for Cebu, 103.5 Wow FM for Davao and 92.9 Super Radyo DYRU for Kalibo) finally adopted the Barangay FM branding & June 15, 2015 another additional by former 3 Campus Radio stations in Tacloban, Butuan and Zamboanga now the 18 Barangay FM branding of Radio GMA Network. (and DYRU added CHR, Hot AC music into their format aside from news & public affairs content to pave way for station's reformat; along with other FM stations) in order to compete the leading and newly rebranded FM radio network MOR: My Only Radio For Life! (including MOR 101.9 My Only Radio For Life!) which is owned by the network's competitor ABS-CBN. Last March 24, 2014, the TV commercial of the said reformatting featuring Alden Richards, Pauleen Luna and Ryzza Mae Dizon was launched. 'Other stations' * Barangay 89.3 Tuguegarao * Barangay 92.7 Baguio * Barangay 93.5 Dagupan * Baranagy 91.1 Lucena * Barangay 97.5 Puerto Princesa, Palawan * Barangay 101.5 Naga * Barangay 96.3 Legazpi * Barangay 93.5 Iloilo * Barangay 107.1 Bacolod * Barangay 92.9 Kalibo * Barangay 99.5 Cebu * Barangay 95.9 Tacloban * Barangay 99.7 Butuan * Barangay 100.7 Cagayan de Oro * Barangay 103.5 Davao * Barangay 102.3 General Santos * Barangay 97.1 Zamboanga DJ's *Ate Liza Chikotito *Janna Chu Chu *Mama Belle *Mama Cy *Mama Emma *Papa Bol *Papa Buboy *Papa Carlo *Papa Ding *Papa Dudut *Papa Jepoy *Papa Marky *Papa Obet Schedules Weekdays *12 mn-3 am Talk Back *3 am-5 am Hoy! Pinoy *5 am-6 am Wow! Sayaw *6 am-8 am Potpot & Friends *8 am-9 am Potpot & Friends Nationwide *9 am-11 am Radyo Nobela *11 am-12 nn Sikat Sa Barangay *12 nn-1 pm Talk To Papa BIG TAYM *1 pm-3 pm Talk To Papa *3 pm-5 pm Three Play *5 pm-7 pm Three Play Sayawan *7 pm-9 pm Bida Sa Barangay Nationwide *9 pm-12 mn Wanted Sweetheart Saturdays *12 mn-3 am Talk Back (Replay) *3 am-5 am Hoy! Pinoy *5 am-6 am Wow! Sayaw *6 am-9 am Balita Sa Barangay *9 am-12 nn Barangay All-Star Request *12 nn-3 pm Barangay Love Stories (Rewind) *3 pm-5 pm Three Play *5 pm-7 pm The Big 10 *7 pm-9 pm Bida Sa Barangay *9 pm-12 mn Barangay Love Songs Sundays *12 mn-3 am Tugstugan *3 am-5 am Hoy! Pinoy *5 am-6 am Wow! Sayaw *6 am-9 am Old Time Good Time *9 am-12 nn Hay Buhay *12 nn-3 pm Barangay Love Stories Nationwide *3 pm-6 pm Sakto Mismo *6 pm-9 pm Barangay Idol *9 pm-12 mn Barangay Love Stories (Replay) Sister stations *Campus Radio *Super Radyo *99.5 RT Nindota Ah! (Cebu) *103.5 Wow Nindota Ah! (Davao) Other stations broadcasting from same location *Super Radyo DZBB 594 AM Owned and operated *Radio GMA Network Inc. External links *Official website *Facebook *Twitter Category:GMA Network Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:Radio stations in the Philippines Category:OPM formatted, radio stations in the Philippines